Macchiato
by P0LAROID
Summary: AU : Jean is the boss, Marco is the secretary. Jean simply loves to tease Marco, but will it turn out to be something more? (Fluffs)


**Macchiato**

''Sir, here is your Macchiato with extra sugar and milk'' Marco, Jean's secretary, said. He placed the cup neatly onto the wooden surface of Jean's desk.

'' Mm, not bad'' Jean murmured as he stirred the coffee with the plastic spoon. He had recently hired a new secretary after his old one retired.

'' Is there anything you need, sir?'' Marco asked. He pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose. He was grateful to his boss for the job.

'' I guess I do'' Jean said with a sly grin making Marco feel something stirring in his stomach.

'' W—What would it be, sir?'' Marco asked, his mind was imagining things that weren't appropriate at all.

'' Come closer'' Jean leaned over his desk, his cheek leaning playfully onto his fist. Marco gulped and stood in front of Jean's desk, his eyes unsure.

'' Are you afraid of me?'' Jean asked, raising his brow. Marco smiled and shook his head. He liked his boss, in a romantic way, but Jean was way too dense to notice. After weeks of trying ,Marco gave up.

'' You know, there is this new woman working at the sales department'' Jean smirked.

'' Ah-, you mean Mikasa-san'' Marco said with a smile.

'' Yes yes! She is beautiful isn't she?'' Jean said whilst looking up, his eyes out of daze. Marco felt his heart sting slightly.

'' Do you like her, sir?'' Marco said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

'' Of course!'' Jean said. Marco felt tears threatening to run out of his eyes thus he turned around.

'' I wish you luck, sir!'' Marco said, walking towards the door. He wanted to run out of the office as fast as possible. He liked the CEO, his boss, Jean Kirschstein. Why was it that Jean had not noticed yet? When Marco placed his trembling hand onto the doorknob, he could feel a hand on his shoulder.

'' Marco'' Jean said, his tone quite serious. He turned Marco around and now placed both hands on Marco's shoulders.

'' S—Sir'' Marco squeaked, his cheeks red as a ripe apple. Jean sneered at the cute sight in front of him. It was fun to tease his secretary.

'' Are you jealous?'' Jean chuckled softly. Marco's eyes widened, a tear rolling down his flushed cheek. He had not expected his boss to have such a cute laugh.

'' S—Sir of course not!'' Marco squirmed against Jean's grip on his shoulders. Jean raised his head to catch the stray tear with his lips. Marco was frozen on the spot. His boss was technically kissing his cheek like that. He felt his heart nearly stop when Jean was a mere centimeter away from his face.

'' S—sir..''

'' Call me Jean'' Jean said cupping Marco's cheeks, '' Don't cry again, Marco'' he pouted slightly. He didn't want to hurt his secretary, but the reaction to his teasing was more worth than gold.

'' But sir!'' Marco protested as Jean pushed him against the door, raising Marco's arm above his head.

'' J-E-A-N'' Jean frowned slightly.

'' I apologize, s—Jean'' Marco blushed, looking away. He was not used to this side of his boss. Sure he was playful but this time Jean was serious.

'' That's better'' Jean smirked, his long nimble fingers slowly removing Marco's glasses, placing them in Marco's chest pocket. He quickly placed a peck on Marco's lips. Marco felt his heart burst. His cheeks became as red as a beet.

'' You're too adorable, Marco'' Jean commented, his own cheeks slightly red as well. He had liked Marco since the day he walked in, but he never thought Marco did as well.

'' Oi, Marco, my coffee is cold now'' Jean said with a smirk, pointing at the cooled off Macchiato that Marco had brought in several minutes ago.

'' I shall replace it immediately, sir!'' Marco's face was crimson, several beads of sweat formed onto his freckled face.

Jean frowned and stared at Marco.

'' I—I meant Jean'' Marco smiled slightly. Jean smiled back and went to sit behind his desk. Marco ran out of the door, his mind was a mess, though he loved that mess. He felt really happy, it was the best day in his life.

'' I like him so much..'' Marco whispered to himself as he ordered the Macchiato.

'' Little sweet troublemaker'' Jean thought with a smile as he was working.


End file.
